Torchwood Esselman
by Derek Athley
Summary: A year after Roger and Torchwood 3 had their Weeping Angel adventure, the TW5 base is finally complete and Roger is recruiting. COMPLETED! Spoilers: Series 2, Children of Earth
1. Prologue

**A/N:  
**• If I get some of the British slang wrong, please tell me so.  
• Please review. Thank you to those that do/have/will review :)  
• The name "Roger Esselman" belongs to me. I don't mind if you use the last name "Esselman," but please do not use the full name. If you want to use the character likeness of Roger Esselman in a "crossover" or whatever sort of story, please ask me via PM first.  
• **THERE MAY BE SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN _Series 2_ OR _Children of Earth_, THEN DON'T READ.  
**

* * *

**Torchwood 5 **- _Torchwood Esselman_ - Detail 1: Prologue - Author: KJas (Douglas Moore)

Roger Esselman stood in front of the newly completed Torchwood base. This would become the official unofficial Torchwood 5 and work to achieve the same goals as Torchwood Cardiff. It had been a year since the adventure he had with the original team. The events that had happened since then, at least for him, were just building the base. However, the city was shut down once over the course of the year due to major explosions. The nuclear power plant even went into meltdown. Luckily, the radiation had been vented inside of the air tight building instead of to the city. It had also been a couple of months since the incident with the 456. He would have contacted the captain, but he had been way too busy to find out very much information. The only thing he knew was that the Torchwood Cardiff base had been destroyed in a major explosion. He hoped that no one had been in or near the base at the time of the explosion.

He snapped back into reality and looked over the base one more time before walking in. On the outside, it was just a house. Unlike Torchwood Cardiff's base, which was under and a part of the water tower, he made his underground with the upper most stories disguised by a two story house. Underground, it was five floors deep. The two deepest floors were monitored maximum security cells specialized for containing aliens. The one right above that was a morgue and above that was the power maintenance and the extra generators for the entire base. The uppermost underground floor was cryogenics, science laboratory, and the medical bay. The first floor above ground was the main hub. The very top floor was storage and spare bedrooms for the employees to stay in if they had to work overnight or were just too tired or lazy to go home.

Walking in through the front door landed Roger in a living room of metal walls. There were two couches and three chairs surrounding a rather large coffee table. At one corner of the room was a television set. On the other end, there was a pool table(Roger loved his billiards). The room split off into two other rooms. One of them was a rather large kitchen with the same metal walls. It was well stocked with food. The other room - which took up the rest of the floor - was the "office" where all the work would be done. The monitors, the computer stations, everything was all there. It was also the room which held the lift to the other floors. There were no stairs, but the lift was faster than normal ones. Instead of you having to wait for the doors to close, there was a set of doors you close manually and swiftly. They were strong and could stand up to an elephant stampede if need be. It was also slightly faster at actually moving up and down than regular lifts.

Everything from technology to translation (and other programs) was up to date with Torchwood Cardiff before the explosion. There was even a garage with several Torchwood Black vehicles with the proper technology. All that he needed to do now was to find new recruits.

* * *

**A/N  
Sorry this is so short, but I didn't know what else to write in for the prologue. Don't worry, beginnings are always boring, so this will (hopefully) get better as I write more. If you have any suggestions, then please feel free to tell me in a review or a PM.**


	2. Arelia Audrye

**A/N: **  
• Please review. Thank you to those that do/have/will review :)  
• The name "Arelia Audrye" belongs to me. I don't mind if you use the alternative spelling of "Audrye," but please do not use the name Arelia. I came up with it all myself. (the misspelling "Audrye" was a typo that I liked). If you want to use the character likeness of Arelia Audrye in a "crossover" or whatever sort of story, please ask me via PM first.

* * *

**Torchwood 5** - _Torchwood Esselman_ - Detail 2: Arelia Audrye - Author: KJas (Douglas Moore)

Arelia Audrye stood on the docks out looking the bay. She sighed. Even the beauty of Cardiff Bay couldn't cheer her up today. It had been the worst day she had ever had. Her boyfriend broke up with her almost as soon as they woke up, she was fired as soon as she checked in, and to make matters worse, she had been evicted from her apartment. She was going to have to move back in with her parents while she looked for another job and a place to live. The worst day ever and it was only noon. There was no way that matters could get any worse than this.

She turned around and was about to walk away when an older man walked up to the the docks. He wore a nice black suit trimmed in maroon. The tie was a bright, vibrant red. He had one hand in his pocket and the right held a weird looking gun. He stopped a couple of feet from her and held the gun up, pointing it further down the docks. She looked to see what he was aiming at. She didn't know what it was. It was humanoid, but its head looked like a reddish orange fish.

"Wh-who are you? What is that?" she stuttered. The man looked at her for a split second before returning his gaze to the alien blow fish.

"I am Roger Esselman. Torchwood. That, well, we don't know what its name is. We just call it an alien blow fish," he stated. He shot the gun. The bullet, which turned out to merely be a dart, hit and stuck in the blow fish's neck. It collapsed on the spot. "I just shot it with a tranquilizer. Any ways, to business. You are Arelia Audrye, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. W-why?"

"I have looked up on you. You are an alien activist that believes the government should stop hiding the fact that aliens exist. Today, your boyfriend broke up with you, you were fired from your job as a journalist because of your views on alien life, and you were evicted because you were behind on your rent."

She nodded again, this time afraid, "Y-yeah. H-how do you know that?"

"I told you that I've looked up on you. I want to hire you as a member of Torchwood. I know that you are good with computers and most importantly, you frequent the shooting range. I need someone with an aim. What do you say?"

She didn't speak. He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Tell you what, when you make up your mind, come to that address. If you decide not to, burn the card and tell no one of me or Torchwood."

He walked off to the end of the dock where the blow fish was and picked it up in a fireman's carry. He took it to a black SUV with a symbol "T" emblazoned on the side of it in crimson red print. The word "Torchwood" was written through the middle of it. He loaded the alien into the back of the vehicle then hopped into the passenger's seat and drove off.

### ### ### ### ###

Arelia sat in her car parked outside of a light blue two story house. It was a pretty house with a well taken care of lawn, but she didn't see how this could be the base of operations for an organization such as Torchwood. She looked at the card again. She didn't see the SUV that Mr. Esselman had sped off in earlier, but there was a garage. Perhaps it was parked in there. She wanted to get out, but decided not to. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She sped off the way she had came.

When she got home, she picked the mail up just in front of her door, ignoring the statement of eviction that said she had one week to move out. She walked in and put the mail on the counter before laying down on the sofa. After a few minutes of resting, she turned the television on and started packing her things into boxes. Luckily, she didn't have very much to pack. She had only been living there for a few months and had been too lazy to unpack. When she had grown tired of packing, she sat down for a rest and looked at the clock. It read the time at six in the evening. It had been a little over an hour since she started cleaning. Then, an idea hit her.

She pulled out the card that Mr. Esselman had given her earlier that day. She looked above the address. Sure enough, there was a phone number on it. She decided she would give him a ring. She might take the job if Torchwood could provide her a place to stay. She knew that it was kind of low to do such a thing, but it was either that - which would guarantee her a job and place to stay - or move back in with her parents in London, which only provided a place to stay. A job would be a different story. This was the first time that a job had come to her looking for her employment. She dialed the number on the card into her mobile. She heard it ring twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Roger Esselman speaking on behalf of Torchwood Five. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello, Mr. Esselman. We spoke earlier by the bay. My name is Arelia Audrye. You offered me a job with Torchwood. I just had a few questions about the employment, if the offer still stands," she said.

Roger's tone suddenly didn't sound so drab and bored, "Ah, yes. I remember. Yes, the offer still stands. What questions do you have?"

She hesitated a moment before replying, "Well, actually it is only one question. As you already know, I am being evicted. I was wondering if Torchwood would help me to secure a place to live while I am under employment."

"Of course. We have nice bedrooms on the top floor just ready for any of our guests or employees to use. If you want, you could actually live here. I do, but I always stay on the ground floor. Usually fall asleep at the office."

This was a nice turn for her. She saw the house and it definitely looked nice from the outside. The only thing would be moving in with a stranger, even if the headquarters was also the housing. She decided she would go with it anyways. She could handle herself if he tried anything, even though he didn't seem like the type who _would_ try anything. "Okay, thank you. I will take the job. When can I start moving in?"

"Whenever you want," he answered. "You can do it tonight and secure your own means of transporting everything or you can wait until tomorrow morning at about eight and I will be there with a large truck and help you move everything."

"Well, that is generous. Since you are offering, I guess I can wait until tomorrow. Thank you, Mr. Esselman."

"Wait, before you go, I want to clarify something. You do understand that by joining Torchwood, you put your life at risk to protect people from alien threats?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you, by the way, for confirming my suspicions on alien life forms."

"No problem. You have yourself a good night."

They hung up the phones. She sat there for a moment. She had secured a place to stay and a new job in less than twelve hours since she had lost her old life style. Not only was she relieved, but she was excited. She could not believe her luck! What was before the worst day ever had turned into an extremely lucky day for her! After about half of an hour, she went into the kitchen and cooked herself a small dinner and then went straight to bed. The next morning at seven, she got up and started packing the rest up. She had just finished packing everything when she heard a knock at her door an hour later. She opened the door to see Mr. Esselman ready to help her. He carried anything heavy for her while she carried all the small and light boxes. They packed everything into a large, onyx black moving truck. On the side of it, there was the same "T" symbol in crimson red with the word "Torchwood" written right through the center of it.

When everything was packed up, they jumped into the Torchwood truck and rode off. Twenty or so minutes later, they pulled the truck into the driveway that she had visited the day before. They got out and went inside. She was impressed at how neat the kitchen and living room was, but she was amazed at the sight of the hub. It seemed extraordinarily science fiction. She couldn't believe it! After giving her a short tour, Roger helped her to unload and set everything up. There was already a bed in the room, so everything but a dresser, a chair, a desk and computer, and her clothes went into a special storage that she could access at any time.

Arelia Audrye was a member of Torchwood.

* * *

**A/N  
Please, do not use the name "Arelia" in your stories. Also, I do not want "Arelia Audrye" and/or her likeness to be used without my express permission which can be achieved by sending me a PM and asking for it.  
**


	3. Allen Piquet

**A/N: **  
• Please review. Thank you to those that do/have/will review :)  
• Please **do not** use the name "Allen Piquet" and/or his likeness without my express permission. If you would like to use the character, you must first ask me via PM.

* * *

**Torchwood 5** - _Torchwood Esselman_ - Detail 3: Allen Piquet - Author: KJas (Douglas Moore)

Allen Piquet wasn't what you would call a normal man. He knew too much to be a normal man. He had ties on the inside. He knew that the government was covering up alien existence, even though the last few Christmas days there had been several sighting of alien ships. There was one alien he was particularly fond of, though. It was a man that just came and went as he pleased. He usually showed up whenever there was another alien threat to the world. There was no sign or mention of his name anywhere. He was always referenced as "the Doctor" and that intrigued Allen. He, too, was a doctor and he wondered why an alien would have his title be set as a human job position.

After spending months reading up on the Doctor, Allen found out about an organization the government hid. Torchwood. He understood why they kept it hid, too. Torchwood 1, based in London, had been destroyed in 2007 at the Battle at Canary Wharf. Torchwood 2 was based in Glasgow, but had been disbanded for at least a year, now. Torchwood 4 went missing, but it is unknown as to why. The base location was never even filed in the Torchwood Database. The only thing that he could find out about it was that everyone associated went missing as well. However, he saw a face he recognized. One of the employees was a Roger Esselman. He was thirty-two years old when they hired him, but he knew a Roger Esselman who looked exactly like that, but he disappeared a year ago. About seventeen years ago, they received a call about a stone statue. That was the last time they had updated the assignment log and they didn't even provide very much information.

What interested Allen the most, though, was Torchwood 3. It has a very long and much more detailed history. It dated back to 1885, which is when it was established in Cardiff. In 1897, there are records of Torchwood recruiting one Jack Harkness who would be their field agent when he was in a strap for cash. Just minutes before the new millennia, the leader - Alex Hopkins - killed the entire team except for one man who would take lead and recruit more members. This man was Jack Harkness. When he took over in 2000 just the next day, he split from the rest of Torchwood. After the battle at Canary Wharf, it was the only major Torchwood base still in operation. Just a few months ago, it was destroyed, ending the age of Torchwood. At least, for the time being. He knew that such organizations never completely shut down.

He sat there, reading his computer monitor. There was tons of information on Captain Jack Harkness that dates everywhere and anywhere. After looking at the last bit of info he could find, Allen started doing some math. He guessed that Jack Harkness had to be at least two hundred years old, but he could have possibly stayed under the radar way before that, which would place him at any given age. This intrigued Allen and he wanted to know what other information there might be. However, as he went to click in the address bar, an error message popped up. It read:

"_Allen Piquet. You are intruding on top secret and highly confidential information, and yet you look for more. There will be no more that you can find. If you wish to know about Torchwood, meet _Roger Esselman_ at his old house whenever. Bring a meat lovers extreme, if you don't mind. You will be compensated for any out of pocket expenses._"

Allen didn't know Roger that well, but he recognized him and knew where his house was. For about two years before Roger's disappearance, Allen worked as a pizza delivery boy while working his way through his last year of college and first year of residency. He delivered to Roger at least twice a week, but it was usually three or four times. After a while, he even hired Roger, who was a landscaper, to help Mrs. Piquet with her yard and gardens. He did an extremely good job and it didn't even cost him that much. The pair were acquaintance friends. They didn't hang out together, but they did talk whenever they saw each other out and about or when Allen delivered Roger's favorite meat lovers extreme pizza.

Allen definitely wanted to know more. He wanted to know as much as he possibly could. He hit _'Okay'_ on the message, powered down his computer, and grabbed his jacket. He went outside and jumped on his motorcycle. He sped off as fast as he could. His first stop was a random pizza joint, followed by the house that Roger used to live in. The last time he checked up on it, there was a construction crew. He pulled into the empty driveway. The lawn was as good as, if not better than, it was when Roger was still around to take care of it. The house was well taken care of, as well. It was two stories and looked just like it always had before the construction. The only difference was that it seemed newer. He got off of the motorcycle and walked to the door with the helmet under his arm. He rang the door bell. A young woman about his age of 28 answered the door. She was beautiful. She had light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was of average height for a full grown woman. He scratched his head through his short black hair and asked as he stared down at her eyes with the five inch difference between them.

"Yeah, I was told to meet a Roger Esselman. Is he here?" he asked nervously. He never was good around women, even though he was a stud. In high school, all the girls wanted him, but he was too shy to talk around them. He had been that way since Stella Sammis, a girl he liked in the eighth grade, had yelled and made threats at him simply because he told her he liked her.

"Yep. Right this way, please," she said, leading the way in. He closed the door behind himself and followed her through the living room. He was amazed at the metal walls. He knew that they never were like this. He followed her through the door leading to another room. His jaw dropped, literally, as he walked in and saw the place. The helmet fell out from under his arm.

"Welcome to Torchwood. Do you want the job?" A male voice asked. Allen looked at Roger with his jaw still half open. He quickly shut it and picked up the helmet.

"A job? With Torchwood? Oh, good heavens! I ... I didn't think ... I never thought it existed! And now I'm being offered a _job_!" he stated in a brief daze of excitement.

"Is that a yes?"

"_Is that a yes?_ Of course it's a yes! I've always wondered about Torchwood, and now I'm a -" he said, being cut short.

"You are a well-payed medic for Torchwood. Welcome to the Hub."

* * *

**A/N  
Do not use the name "Allen Piquet" and/or his likeness without my express permission. If you want to use him, Roger Esselman & likeness, and/or Arelia Audrye & likeness, then please send me a private message.  
Do not use the name "Stella Sammis" as she is a real person that I know.  
**


	4. Lena Deci

**A/N:  
**• **I have rated this M. If you think it is suitable for T, then please tell me so.**  
• Please review. Thank you to those that do/have/will review :)  
• Please **do not** use the name or likenesses of "Lena Deci" or "Rachel Deci" without my express permission. If you would like to use her, then ask me via PM.

* * *

**Torchwood 5** - _Torchwood Esselman_ - Detail 4: Lena Deci - Author: KJas (Douglas Moore)

Lena Deci rubbed the cheek of her partner ever so gently. She was still asleep, but Lena had to get up early. Her girlfriend was everything she could ever want, both physically and mentally. She had straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The perfect face that didn't need makeup and the perfectly not too thin, but not too thick lips. She had a personality of a cute little kitten, only mature. She was nice, loving, and playful. She loved a good joke and had a perverted sense of humour. This complemented and balanced Lena who was nice, loving and playful as well, but had a cleaner humour than her gorgeous lover. Of course, even in looks, they were balanced. While Rachel had blonde hair and blue eyes, Lena had soft brown hair and dark brown eyes. She may not have thought so, but she was beautiful.

Rachel opened her eyes to see Lena looking at her with a loving smile on her face. Lena leaned in and kissed her partner softly on the lips.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said.

"Good morning, honey," Rachel replied, then grabbed Lena's ass. "You gonna let me get some of that sweet little ass this morning?"

Lena giggled at her horn dog lover, "No. Not this morning. I've gotta go down to the water tower. They are going to start rebuilding today and I'm in charge of the building plans."

"Fine. Tonight then," she smiled and kissed Lena again. Lena got out of bed. She was wearing a black sports bra and black panties. She dressed in a set of not too formal or casual clothes. Perfect for her line of work and easy to run in while on her break. She loved running and she always spent fifteen minutes of her day to run. Every single day that she worked, at least.

Standing in front of what used to be the Cardiff Bay Water Tower, Lena went over the plans with Gwen Cooper who had consulted the construction firm that Lena worked for. She had plans for an advanced headquarters of some sort. It would be built into the new water tower and underground. Apparently, it had already been built on before by the same organization that was rebuilding now with Gwen Cooper as the face it. The organization was called "Torchwood" and, by the looks of it, were some sort of government special operatives. Lena knew better to ask. She was a designer, anyways. She worked with what she was given and never needed to ask for more information.

"That's a good job, Lena!" Gwen exclaimed, "I like it. It is like the old style, only with a more modern flare to it. You're a great designer, you are!"

"Mrs. Cooper," an older man called out. He had graying - but not completely white - hair, but seemed to only be in his mid forties. Of course, sometimes people are older than they look. Judging from his eyes - a specialty of Lena's - she would say that he seemed about sixty two. Gwen waved to him as he walked his way towards the pair.

"Roger! How've you been?" she said.

"Not that bad. Finished Torch-" he paused when he got there, noticing a face he didn't know. He stuck his hand out for her to shake, which she did so firmly. "Hello. I'm Roger Esselman, Leading Head of Torchwood Five on the outskirts of the city."

Gwen was stern, but also slightly puzzled. "Roger, she's a civilian. Besides, I thought Five was to remain secret."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know what I'm doing. I'm here to recruit Miss Lena Deci to Five. -" he turned to Lena, "Well, how about it? You want to be a part of something bigger than you could ever imagine?"

Lena hesitated, confused and fearful, "I'm sorry, but no. How do you know my name? I only just met you."

He grinned, "Well, I said I was Torchwood. Above the police, beyond the government. We know everything that happens in the city. You refused, though. The money is good. The hours are, well, ... Not so good. Never mind that. I know Rachel would support it. She could even stay over at the Hub while you work, if she wanted to."

"I said no, Mr. Esselman. I have a perfectly good job right here that pays enough to pay the bills and some entertainment. Besides, you're a bloody creeper!"

With that said, she walked off and over to a group of workers that were preparing the ground. She tried to forget the man that knew so much about her, and she actually did. For a while. She would never expect to see him again as early as she would.

* * *

**A/N  
I have changed the rating of the story to M (Mature). If you think it should be T (Teen), tell me. I think the rating is suited, though.  
Also, you cannot use the full names and/or likenesses of the following characters without my express permission(obtained through asking me in a PM).  
_Roger Esselman_  
_Arelia Audrye_  
_Allen Piquet  
Lena Deci  
Rachel Deci_**

**Another thing: you cannot use Torchwood 5 in your stories without my express permission, obtained in the same way._  
_**


	5. Braulio Coppola

**A/N: **  
• Please review. Thank you to those that do/have/will review :)  
• The names of any of the "Coppola" family in this chapter belong to me. If you want to use any of their likenesses, get permission from me via PM first.  
• _This takes place a few months after the base is finished. Arelia was one month, Allen was three months after that, and Lena was two months after that. This is the a couple days after Lena._

* * *

The tall lean Italian stood at the window of his father's office. It was beside the kitchen of a restaurant ran by Crescenzo Coppola, his father. His father sat behind the desk, doing paper work. Though Italian was their blood - or at least, mostly their blood as they also had a touch of German and half English - they were Welsh at heart. The Coppola family had moved to Britain two years before the Great War. Every male, with the exception of Braulio, his father, and two brothers, had served for the British army. When Crescenzo refused to join, his father disowned him. He was only nineteen at the time and he had a son on the way with his young bride, who had passed away of cancer ten years ago.

Braulio was the eldest of three boys and one girl. Cristoforo and Nicholas were twins. Gabriella was the youngest of them, but she was the toughest. Braulio was twenty four and just did odd jobs. Even though he was looking, he couldn't find anyone he would love. On the weekends, he worked for his father, usually shopping for supplies for the restaurant on the first floor. Nicholas, who was twenty three and carefree, had moved to London and became a free lance actor. Cristoforo, who was the only asexual one of the bunch, helped his father run the restaurant. Gabriella, who was only twenty, moved to New York and hooked up with a local mafia boss. She hadn't attempted to contact any of them except Braulio in over a year and a half.

"Brawl, who hired you today?" his father asked in a surprisingly British accent, using Braulio's nickname because it was easier to say without switching accents.

"New customer," he said. Even though everyone else spoke with a British accent, he didn't have an accent. He had lived in America for three years after the death of his mother, then he moved to a small town in German until he was twenty. He moved from Germany to Scotland and tried to settle down with a nice, beautiful Scottish woman. It didn't work out when he found out that she was cheating on him two years later. After that, he decided it was time to come back home. He moved in with his father, who had an empty house ever since the children were grown.

"Her name is Lena Deci," he continued, "She hired me to find some information on a man named Roger Esselman and an organization called Torchwood."

"Seems like everybody wants you to do spying nowadays!" Crescenzo exclaimed, "Last week it was the man who wanted to know if his mother was cheating on his father, the week before that it was the woman wanting to find out things about the guy she wanted."

Brawl laughed. "Yeah, that chic was crazy psycho. When I told her that he already had a wife, I thought she was about to kill me. Oh well, at least spying and prying is my specialty. I've already looked up on this Esselman dude. Apparently he went missing in 2008, and now an older guy shows up a year and a half later with the same name. He does look a lot like an older version of the missing Esselman, and he has all of his papers that match exactly with the younger one."

"How do you know that they aren't the younger one's, eh?" Crescenzo said, setting a packet of paper work he had just completed off to the side.

"Well, because the police have the original copies of the younger Esselman's paperwork. The geezer didn't copy anything, though. It is all original to him, but it says that he was born at the same exact time as the younger one. This should put him at going on thirty two. No, he's almost sixty three. Although, he does look like he's only forty five."

"Now that is odd. You find anything about the organization? Torchwood was it?" he said.

"Torchwood. Yeah, I found out only one thing. It is a classified organization that started out with the government, but split in early 2000. The other three bases around the world stayed with the government, but were destroyed, lost, or disbanded over the last several years."

The forty three year old man stood from his desk. He walked over to the door. "You are a good spy. Now, come on. It's almost lunch time."

"Yeah," Brawl replied, going to the door to hug his father. "I have to go meet Ms. Deci, pop. I'll be back in an hour, and give Cris my greetings!"

He left the office and made his way through the dining area of the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant. Gourmet food from many different cultures, well dressed waiters, and even red carpeting to help complement the white fabric on the handcrafted cherry wood tables. Crescenzo watched his eldest son go. He only wished that Brawl would find the girl that he would love. Love was such a wonderful thing, and the young man was a gentlemen of the finest class: old school. He treated all women like angels and he would never do anything to harm one. In a day where love was mistaken for love making, Braulio was one who understood the differences and only wanted to make love with the woman he would marry.

### ### ### ### ### ###

Lena stood outside of a small pub. She looked at her watch. She had been standing there for ten minutes. She wasn't angry, though. It wouldn't be time for Braulio to show up for another ten minutes at the least. She just wanted to be extra early just in case he decided to show early. She wanted to know about Torchwood and how Roger Esselman knew so much about her. A sweet and calm male voice spoke out from behind her.

"Ms. Deci?" Brawl asked.

She nodded and shook his hand, "Yes, and you must be Mr. Coppola."

"Oh, please. Call me Brawl. Short for Braulio."

"Nice to meet you, Brawl. On to business. Have you decided to take the job? I'm willing to pay any amount."

"How about one hundred quid?"

"Rather cheap, compared to one company I looked into. Half their price, actually. I'll pay it, yeah," she replied.

"Well, I'm cheaper because I'm an odd jobs guy. Not a specialized and trained private eye like they may be. Anyways. I've already looked into it a bit. All I could get about Torchwood is that it is a very classified organization that goes beyond the government. The two are no longer connected in any way. Mr. Esselman is a more complicated matter. Everything is on file in here," he said, handing her a thin folder.

She took it and started to look through it while he continued, "I know his address and I will be going to see if I can find any more about him. No extra expenses, of course."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I need to know if he is a threat more than anything. Somehow, he knows a lot about me and my life and I just want to know I'm safe."

"No problem. I think I'll be going now. I'll call you when I have some more information. We can decide then when and where to meet," he said, then turning to walk off. Later, that night, he walked down the road. He had parked his car further down the road so they wouldn't spot him that easily. He found himself in front of the light blue house. He was behind some trees so they could not see him, but he could not see anyone in the windows. The lights were on, but no one were in the rooms. He wanted to get closer, but something shocked him.

"Hello, Brawl," Roger said from behind the twenty four year old. "I've never had a target come to us first."

He turned to face the man, "What do you mean by 'target?'"

"We want to hire you to be a part of Torchwood. You can still have the same style of life, only with a tad bit more adventure."

He thought about it for a moment. He decided that he could use this opportunity to find out a bit more about Torchwood for Lena. "Sure. When do I start?"

* * *

**A/N  
I have changed the rating of the story to M (Mature). If you think it should be T (Teen), tell me. I think the rating is suited, though.  
Also, you cannot use the full names and/or likenesses of the following characters without my express permission(obtained through asking me in a PM).  
_Roger Esselman_  
_Arelia Audrye_  
_Allen Piquet  
Lena Deci  
Rachel Deci  
Braulio or Crescenzo Coppola (the rest of the family doesn't appear often at all)_**

**Another thing: you cannot use Torchwood 5 in your stories without my express permission, obtained in the same way.**


	6. Aiden Krory

**A/N: **  
• Please review. Thank you to those that do/have/will review :)  
• The name and likeness of Aiden Krory belongs to me. You must get my permission(via PM) before using either name and/or likeness.  
• _This takes place two weeks after the recruiting of Braulio.  
_

* * *

**Torchwood 5** - _Torchwood Esselman_ - Detail 6: Aiden Krory - Author: KJas

Aiden Krory was not just any normal person. He was thirty years old and had been with a top secret government facilitated organization known as UNIT, or Unified Intelligence Task Force. He had done his research. It used to be known as United Nations Intelligence Task Force, but the United Nation did not want their name tagged to the organization due to their militaristic ways.

He was a lowly ranked individual within UNIT according to the official records, however, he was really a high ranking officer. His records were reset after the 456 incident due to his involvement in the Cardiff Water Tower explosion. He knew that the target was _not_ the water tower. It was the Torchwood Three base underneath. He was ashamed to be a part of it. Because of his self shame, he left UNIT and tried to do more research on Torchwood. Normally, it would be impossible, but he had befriended a member of Torchwood Three, Gwen Cooper.

They sat across from each other in the exterior of a kiosk. Gwen sipped on coffee and ate a slice of pie. Aiden had a coffee as well. It was early morning. The sun had only been up for three hours. There was no one in hearing range so long as they whispered.

"His name is Roger Esselman," she said. "I know that he'd want to recruit you. If he doesn't have all of the members, anyways."

"So, where is this Torchwood Five?" he questioned, "I've never heard of it. I thought there were only four of them."

She took another sip of her coffee, "It is another secret. It is like Torchwood Three: it doesn't share the goals as Torchwood London."

"So, Mr. Esselman. You say he worked with Torchwood before?"

She nodded, "Yes. He won't say which one, but I believe it was Torchwood Four. He said that his entire team went missing. Well, entire base four went missing at around the same time."

"Torchwood Four. Missing. I don't think I want to do the research. So, how can I reach him?"

"Well, you can go to his house," she said as she slid him a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it. Scribbled in it was an address. He grinned.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper!" he exclaimed.

### ### ### ### ### ###

Aiden decided to pay a visit to Roger's house. When he got there, no one was home. He looked through the windows to verify this. He saw that the walls were metallic. When he went around to the other side of the house, however, there were no windows. There was no door. He went back around to the front and took a device out of his pocket. He held it up to the door and pressed the button. He had always loved alien technology. This particular device he had stolen from UNIT headquarters almost three years ago, now. They called it the "Matter Splitter" and it made most types of metal and all types of Earthen wood.

With the door now being "split" by the device, he stepped through. After about thirty seconds, it returned to its original solid state. He looked around. The room he had walked into was a regular living room, with the exception of the walls being metal instead of the traditional wood. The kitchen, which was only separated from the living room by a counter, was normal with the same exception as well. There was a door at the end of the living room. Aiden walked over to the door and turned the knob, expecting it to be locked. No. The handle would turn, but the door would not open. He let go and was about to use the Matter Splitter again, but the instant he let go, the door started sliding in. Apparently the knob triggered it, but it wasn't a regular door that you pulled open. You turned the knob and let go and the door would slide in.

He walked through the now open door way. He stepped into what he knew was a Torchwood hub; the base of operations. He walked around the Hub, examining everything. It was exactly like he pictured a Harkness Hub, but he knew that the captain wasn't involved with this base. Roger had probably been in Three before the 456 incident. He walked into an office with glass walls, another Harkness like characteristic. He sat in the chair sitting behind the desk, leaned back, and propped his feet up. He felt his eyes closing, but it never registered in his thick skull that he was going to fall asleep.

Hours later, he woke up on the floor with a large knot on his head. He got up and looked at the desk. Roger was leaning over it doing paper work.

"Finally awake, Mr. Krory?" he said.

"Yeah. Wh- You just let me lie there?" he exclaimed, pointing at the ground.

"Hey, my father always said to let sleeping dogs lie. Know, tell me why in the hell are you in my Hub?" demanded the older man.

"I am looking for a job. I'm ex UNI-"

"I know damn well who you are. You can't have a job, and that's it."

"I'm not leaving until I have a job, then," he said, and marched off and out of the office. There were two other people in the Hub. One was a young woman examining a piece of alien technology and the other was a young man, who was playing a game on a PSP. He shook his head and sat down in a chair, propping his feet up yet again. This time, he didn't fall asleep. He just sat there and watched, waiting for something exciting to happen. He eyed the woman, who pretended to ignore him.

* * *

**A/N  
Also, you cannot use the full names and/or likenesses of the following characters without my express permission(obtained through asking me in a PM).  
_Roger Esselman_  
_Arelia Audrye_  
_Allen Piquet  
Lena Deci  
Rachel Deci  
Braulio or Crescenzo Coppola (the rest of the family doesn't appear often at all)  
Aiden Krory_**

**Another thing: you cannot use Torchwood 5 in your stories without my express permission, obtained in the same way.**


End file.
